Oz gets help
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: Retrace 75 response. Jack gets what he deserves, and several anime characters come to assist Oz. Random plunny.


**A/N:Just a little oneshot I could not help but write upon noticing how cruel Jack has been to him and thinking that he needs a little help from his friends...well, what friends does he have now? Alice is gone, Break has been captured, Gil sold him out, Echo will probably still be on his side, Ada is being questioned by her father right now, and Jack was never really one in the first place. Anyhow, as much as I want to update THOL, I will as soon as I make this story! This will be a crossover fic (at least I think so) or else it will be in the PH section. **

**Note: Oz's thoughts: italic. **

**God's voice:Bold/italic. **

**Jack:Bold. **

* * *

Oz was all alone now. Alice was gone, she had vanished back into the Abyss where she belonged, Gilbert had gunned him down. His own, loyal servant had returned to the master he had served all along, Leo, or Glen as he should rightfully be called now.

_Everything is back...to the way it should be...Jack was right. I destroy everything...as Oz the B-rabbit, that's my destiny in life. _

"_**You're wrong, Oz...or, rather, Oz the B-rabbit...no, you go by the name Oz Vessalius now, don't you?" **_

Such a gentle and sweet voice.

_Who said that? _Somehow, he couldn't talk now.

**"**_**Of course you destroy everything, but that is not your fault. The one who is to blame for all of that is that evil man Jack. I know, I know, you had to meet Lacie again, but that man had the choice to move on from loving Lacie...and he did not. The one at fault here is not you...you have lost a lot of things, haven't you? You poor young boy." **_

_Who are you? _

_**"My name is God. I'm the person who watches over everything. I've been watching over many different dimensions, including yours. I became God because I wished to bring about happiness for everyone else. I have seen many people in my world suffer, my dear friends closest to me die. It made me sad." **_

**"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing to my chain?" **

"_**Jack Vessalius, you are guilty of abusing this little child and using him for your own twisted purposes. He may have been B-rabbit in the beginning, but all he sought was love, not death and murder!" **_

_Show yourself... _Oz commanded weakly, ignoring the glare Jack sent his way. Then a figure started to materialize before his eyes. It wasn't Alice. It was a figure dressed in all white. She wore a beautiful white dress and her hands were covered by white gloves. Her hair was pink and it traveled down to her waist and was tied at the top in white ribbons. Her golden eyes were filled with anger as she glared at Jack. She was translucent and yet somehow she seemed to be filled with warmth.

"Jack Vessalius, I am very disappointed in you." She scolded gently.

"**Doesn't the Will of Abyss take precedence over you?" **

"No...my name is...Madoka. Madoka Kaname, or at least it used to be. I have seen what evil people like you can do. That is why I became God, in order to stop all of this sadness and end it all. That is why I have come forward to stop you from mistreating this boy!" She said in a determined voice.

Jack laughed. "**You don't honestly assume you can stop the chain that destroys everything?" **

"No, Jack Vessalius, that is where you are mistaken. You are not the only one who possesses such unprecedented power...isn't that right, Haruhi Suzumiya-san?"

A brown-haired girl dressed in a simple school outfit appeared, with golden eyes. "What kind of nonsense are you saying now? Saying that I have the ability to destroy the world and all of that other crap?" She scoffed.

**"Some kind of arsenal you have here**." Jack said sarcastically. "**But you do realize that this boy here is a form of destruction." **

**"**This boy looks like he could be in my class. Tell me, what's your name?" Haruhi asked.

"Oz The B-rabbit. I destroy everything." Oz said in a low voice.

Haruhi smacked the boy in the face. "Who the hell told you that demented shit? That's not true. You totally need to believe in yourself."

Another translucent figure appeared. Her hair was purple, and her red eyes were filled with anger as she studied Jack. "Hauuu...I have watched what you have done, Jack Vessalius, and I am not very pleased."

"So three goddesses think they can stop me, huh?" Jack scoffed.

"Oz...do you have a Soul Gem?" Madoka asked.

"What is that?" Oz whispered again.

* * *

"It's a pretty gem that's turned black. That is why you became the B-rabbit. Your heart couldn't take it anymore and it turned black. The Intention of the Abyss may have had the best intentions in mind whenever she made you a chain. She gave you the strength that was impossible for humans to possess on their own, but Jack here has become too consumed by his wrath to think logically. Now, here, let me have your jewel."

Gently, she reached out and took something shiny out of Oz's trembling fingers. Oz's eyes widened as he realized he had been holding a shiny yellow gem which was cracked and broken.

"What I can do for you...Oz-kun, I can make it so you don't have suffer anymore."

"You're going to kill me?" Oz asked slowly.

"Simply put, since I'm God, I can grant you whatever your heart desires. What is it you wish for?"

"To be free, to have Alice back by my side, to be free from Jack, and be normal!" Oz cried.

"**What do you think you're doing?" **Jack cried.

"Agents, handle the wild one in his body." Haruhi replied in a bored tone. The world started to crack.

"This world is fun!" Hanyuu cried. "I'm an alien!"

"Really?" Haruhi cried in admiration.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a hat and clogs appeared, followed by a big man and two little children. An orange-haired boy followed behind him wielding a sword.

"Well, you really have gotten out of control. You are quite an interesting ghost, for someone who's not a Hollow. What do you say we pull you out of his body and give you the proper ending you deserve?" The man in the green and white hat said before chuckling.

"**No, why is everyone turning against us, Lacie?" **Jack cried.

"This is your just punishment. You have cruelly manipulated and betrayed so many people that you will be given-"

* * *

"A _konso." _The orange-haired man said before pulling Jack out of Oz's body. "You're the lowest of the low, you know that? I've dealt with plenty of Hollows who've done terrible things. Even though you're not a hollow and just a plus, you've done a pretty despicable thing. You've ruined his self-esteem, his life, taken his friends away, turned him against the world, and practically destroyed the girl he cares about most. You stabbed a child in the back, hurt one of his FRIENDS...you're a four star asshole, you know that? And that's why...you're the one guy I honestly hope goes down to hell."

"He will go to hell. He committed crimes as a human, so he will have to pay in the worst way imaginable. That is why Jack Vessalius will go on to hell as atonement." Rukia cried.

"Someone help me!" Jack cried.

"Nope. You're a jerk who needs a life. Stalking a girl and constantly doing stupid things to get her attention is not going to work." Haruhi said.

The hole to the Hollow world opened up, and Jack fell in.

"This is your punishment."

Jack was swallowed up by darkness.

"Hey!" Haruhi cried. "Does he still have those freaky powers inside of them?"

"No. I'm in the process of removing them and giving them back to the girl. He will be pure. He will not have those powers anymore. He will be human."

* * *

When Oz first regained consciousness, all he saw around him was white. Two figures showed up. One of them was Elliot. "How could you have been such an idiot? You totally let that moron Jack show you up! Stick up for yourself! For god's sake, didn't you see what I did for you and what your stupid Edgar-like behavior did to your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Oz cried.

"She obviously cares about you a lot."

Lacie appeared then. "Thank you, Oz. You stopped Jack for me. I admit, he was a nice man in the beginning, but I did not think he would become such a horrible person. So, I thank you."

Lacie faded away and so did Elliot.

The Flower Girl appeared as well. "Thank you, Oz. I didn't live that long, but I was so happy for the kindness you shared with me. I'm glad that I got to meet you."

A young boy with golden eyes appeared. Suddenly, he kicked Oz.

"Hey, what have you been working for this entire time? You have been working to help that girl get her memories back, right? So why the hell do you let that blond asshole boss you around?" The boy demanded.

"Because he's my master."

"Bull! Even though Colonel Mustang may boss me around, it's not like I give in! Never let what other people say affect your judgment, okay?" He cried before disappearing.

Oz's eyes widened as two girls with dark hair appeared before him.

"Hauuu...I saw what you did." Hanyuu said.

"We both saw, Oz Vessalius. You fought a long, hard battle. But the path to happiness is always filled with sadness. That is how it is in other universes. All of us have had our own sorrows to bear. Isn't that right, Ichigo, Edward, Madoka, Haruhi...?" She asked.

All of them nodded.

"I nearly lost Rukia." Ichigo said. "You could say Rukia and I are like you and Alice. We bonded through life and death."

"Though Ichigo, you are half-dead, aren't you?" Hanyuu asked.

"You're a good person. Madoka is going to talk to you soon." Ichigo said before fading away. The others did as well.

"Thank you. I won't forget you."

He felt warm arms holding him. He looked up into the girl's golden eyes. She felt so much like Alice.

"I am a goddess. You can call me Madoka. A long time ago, I was a lonely young girl...well, you're not a girl, but you get the point...anyhow, like you, I was immersed in sadness and pain. I found an exit in the form of a fox who claimed that I could make my life better by becoming someone else. Every time I did it, everything just turned out bad. My friends died all the time and there was nothing I could do. In the end, I was the one who had to bear the weight of the world on my shoulders. But you don't have to, Oz-kun. I watched everything. I watched how you two dealt with everything and suffered. We will return you to your world. We have already asked the Will of Abyss to send Alice back up to you. While you will no longer have the power of the B-rabbit. I can purify you."

"You...are like a Magical Girl. Your incuse is like your Soul Gem. The more you use it, the more it becomes tainted. You can become Oz Vessalius again. However, I cannot change the events that have already happened. You will have to deal with that on your own. You can see your little sister, your uncle, your friend Sharon, Break, that servant Echo...and maybe even your former servant."

"Alice will be here shortly."

"You know everything about me?"

"Of course. I am a goddess, why wouldn't I know everything about you?"

"I even know how you feel about little Alice. I brought back Cheshire as well, and I'm sending a friend of mine. Her name is Sayaka, and she wishes to return here with you." Madoka said. "Please, take care of her."

"Madoka, what are you saying?" Sayaka cried.

"It is all right. Oz, believe in yourself and you can do anything." Madoka said gently before stroking Oz's hair. She then disappeared from Oz's vision as he passed out.

* * *

Oz awoke to a girl with blue hair and blue eyes standing over him in concern.

"Oz, what is this girl doing here?" Alice cried.

_**Thank you, Madoka-san. **_


End file.
